videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Mutton
Thomas Mutton, also known as Boss (Master in Japan), is the owner and bartender of the Stray Sheep bar from the video game, Catherine. It is later revealed that he is actually a powerful god known as Dumuzid. He is responsible for the Nightmares and the Rapunzel arcade game found in his bar. Appearances Catherine Dumuzid, prior to the events of the game, was originally a mortal known as Thomas Mutton. Thomas doesn't speak much of his mortal life. He mentions a long-standing problem with alcohol in his 20's and 30's where he would often end up in embarrassing and mysterious circumstances. He married after that, and subsequently cheated on his wife with a young woman while she was away on vacation. She reacted violently, and it can be assumed this is when he started having the Nightmares. Mutton was the original Man of Legends who climbed and conquered a version of The Great Trials a long time ago. Astaroth granted him his wish of godhood and in turn sacrificed his humanity. He created the Nightmares as a place of judgment for men believed to be caught in their sins. He also employed the succubus, Catherine. He was formerly Ishtar's consort, but she grew tired of his frequent affairs and sought a replacement for him, in the form of the main player. Vincent Brooks later discovers that Boss was the responsible for the all the deaths and challenges him in order to put an end to the Nightmares. Mutton serves as the final boss in his human form in The Empiero Fifth Sphere (9-5) and as his god form in The Empiero Sixth Sphere (9-6) levels. The first battle against Mutton, Mutton sits upon a chair that circles around the stage. Mutton appears in a much more gigantic form of his human self and no longer wears sunglasses. He holds a revolver which he attempts to shoot Vincent with. In his other hand, he holds a mallet that he uses to change a few blocks on the stage into a different type. As he circles around, he sometimes will kick the stage with his foot. In the second and final battle, he appears in the form of Dumuzid. This form is a gigantic head wearing a crown with what appears to be dead sheep surrounding the sides of his head and under his chin, forming a sort of beard. These dead sheep are speculated to be the Mutton's victims that could not overcome the Nightmares. One of his eyes are bright red. Like his previous form, he circles around the stage. He can place a curse upon Vincent which makes many blocks around him continuously turn into different blocks for some time. This may hinder Vincent's ability to climb the tower fast or may aid him, depending on where he is and what block the blocks turn into. He can use an attack called "Dumuzid Beam" which he shoots a large beam from the both of his eyes on lower levels of the tower. He also makes meteors shower upon the stage as Vincent nears the top. After beating Dumuzid, he arranges a meeting for Katherine McBride as he promised Vincent and even picks her up personally from her home. Battle Quotes First Battle (Thomas Mutton) *"You won't die, will you?" *"You don't have any time" *"Come, come you need to run" *"Boy, stop moving!" *"Die you!" Second Battle (Dumuzid) *"Gwahahahahaha!" *"You are but a mere human, hahahaha!" *"Just give up!" *"It is a fine night for a curse" *"Give up, boy. Hahaha." *"I am the morning star!" *"Curse you, you insect!" *"You're about to make me lose my cool up in here!" *"Perhaps, you're going to die?" *"You dare resist a god?" *"Dumuzid beam!" Category:Characters Category:Catherine characters